Fear and Foreign Girls
by MysteriWriter07
Summary: Gilderoy Lockart comes back to Hogwarts during Ron's fourth year. What are Snape and Hermione's reactions, and why does Dumbledore want him gone? Read and Review!UPDATE: It's ridiculous how many hits this has gotten and so few reviews!Suggestions welcome!


A/N- This is Ron's POV, there may be some slash or high adventure or even smut and dark alleyways later on. or not. but read.

Ron kicked the covers off is bed, rudely awakened by Harry's awful singing. "Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing? Too… early" Ron's yell ended in a yawn as he turned back over in his bed, but Harry's singing could still be heard from the shower in the other room. Strains of the chorus for 'Umbrella' reached the boys in the dorm room and they winced. "He has really got to stop doing that," Neville threw pillow over his head and shut his eyes, "If he even could sing, like Seamus, it wouldn't be half so bad." Seamus himself got out of bed. "I'm going in there myself, someone has got to shut him up." Ron agreed, and he to got up. Letting Seamus deal with Harry this morning, he got dressed quickly, shivering against the cold, and stumbled into the Commons Room. "Morning, Hermione" He said a little shyly; he hadn't expected to see her this early in the morning, and while she looked as good as ever, he was a mess. "What class do we have first today?"

"Well, Ron, you should have checked that, shouldn't you?"

He hated when she did that; answered everything with a question. And an obnoxiously true one at that.

"Well thank you for the help, Hermione. I'll be going now," But as he left through the portrait hole she followed him. They passed Fleur, talking in a muddled French accent to a Ravenclaw girl, and Ron remembered the Tri Wizard Tournament for the first time that day. He was overcome with the 'essence of all that the Tri Wizard tournament is to Hogwarts', as McGonagall had put it. Fear and hot foreign girls. Something like that.

Anyway, as he walked down he hallway towards the Great Hall, he saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of gold and pink. He was still trying to find the best joke to make at Hermione as to how repulsive that combination was, when it hit him where he'd seen it before. There was no way, no possibility, so he shook the memory out of his head and trudged on. Rounding into the Great Hall, he ran smack in to Snape.

"S'cuse me, sir"

Snape seemed rattled about something, and just smirked and pushed away from Ron, leaving in the direction that Ron had come.

"What was that all about?" He asked Seamus, who had caught up with him and Hermione and was watching on.

"I dunno mate, why DID you bump into that git and not lay one on him? I mean, if I had come into that kind of contact with Sneeveli Sna.."

"No," Ron cut him off. "Why didn't he yell at me or give me a detention or perform the imperius curse on me? The man can't stand to look at students, much touch one..."

"I think I know why, " Hermione said perplexedly. "Did no one else see him in the corridor just now?"

"Who?" Both boys asked at once.

"Well, he was sort of hard to miss," She added admonishingly before giving into a dreamy gaze in the general direction. "I mean, Professor Lockhart always did have the most magnificent taste in robes."

The entire hall fell silent at that moment, and Ron wondered if it was possible that everyone had heard her, but turning slowly behind him he saw; Gilderoy Lockhart, the man himself. And behind him was Snape. And behind that, Dumbledore.

"I... sitting... down now," Ron sqweeked, afraid either of Snape's snarl or Gilderoy's hair or the fact that it was his fault, sort of, that Gilderoy didn't have his memory or at least if Gilderoy ever did get his memory back, he would view it that way.

"Well", Snape spoke loudly. "That is the boy, then?" He seemed to be addressing Gilderoy, though Ron had no idea why. And they were looking at him.

A/N dun dun dun. i don't know what that was. i had a free period at school today and wanted to incorporate the line 'fear and hot foreign girls', because it's the story of my life last week. apologies if you regret reading it, but honestly i just like posting stuff so please review!!! REVIEW!!! thanks. and check back. i'm making this up litterally line by line as i go along, so it might reach some interesting places. ;)


End file.
